When Soul meets Body
by Fred's bride
Summary: It only took a minute for his unselfish deed to set a chain reaction that heaven itself could not stop.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N - I fell in love with Bleach and love these characters so much. I wanted to write about them.)**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Tite Kubo**

**Chapter One**

"Family meeting." I heard goat chin call for us. Me and Yuzu walked down the stairs unhurried, seeing Rukia and Ichigo along the way. I hoped they weren't having second thoughts I mused as we sat down in the kitchen. They both smiled at us, actually it was Rukia that smiled, Ichigo didn't scowled.

"So everyone knows what their assignments are for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Dad, it's not an _assignment_, it's a wedding." My lovely twin corrected that moron.

"Is this meeting necessary? Are you waiting for Rukia to change her mind?" I laughed.

"Be nice Karin." Ichigo warned, his eyes twinkling.

"I am nice." I responded winking at him.

"I won't change my mind." The raven hair beauty laughed as well. Rukia I loved very much, I had hoped that my idiot brother would soon take her as his wife, it was a long time coming but, that day was here. It'll be wonderful having her as a sister-in-law. She was funny, easygoing and incredibly adorable; also she was the only one that could put Ichigo in his place when he stepped out of line. He loved her deeply; I saw it in the way he looked at her. Almost six years they been together and never a change in their relationship.

"Karin will you do me a favor?" Rukia turned to me. "Can you go check up on Orihime? She's supposed to be back from vacation, I had her dress altered to fit her more properly." I nodded.

"Seeing if she's still breathing after her trip with Ulquiorra?" I teased standing up from the table. It was strange how those two got together but, I didn't question it. Love was love. I mean once a rival of Ichigo, now part of his group, a lot of strange things had happened.

"Karin baby please be careful." That idiot father tried to hug me but I kicked him.

"Oh Masaki see how your daughter treats me, just because she's seventeen now she's so abusive to her loving father." He was beside my mother's enormous picture in which he refuses to take down. Love after death some say but I just tell them he's an imbecile.

"I think it's time you take down that picture, and stop being an idiot." I placed my hands on my waist. Yuzu went to comfort him; she was the total opposite of me; the sun to my moon, and the light to my darkness. My better half, that's how many people saw us. Her light brown hair was different from my long raven black hair. She decided to keep her hair shoulder length but she encouraged me to not cut mine, making me her own personal doll.

"I'll see everyone in the morning." Ichigo said getting up to leave. He bent his head to kiss Rukia. Keeping up with tradition and wanting their luck to remain intact. I saw her whisper that she loved him and she stood to join us at the door.

"Would you like me to walk with you to Orihime's place?" Ichigo offered.

"No it's fine, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"A lot of the guests coming in the morning are from the soul society so please be nice." He tried.

"You and Yuzu keep reminding me like I'm going to forget." I waved good night to him. He kissed my forehead before he disappeared. He was staying at Chad's tonight before the big day, and then he and Rukia were finding their own place. I've heard about some of the characters from Rukia's side but they haven't returned to our world in quite a while. Karakura Town was very quiet now a days. I arrived at Orihime with the dress and knocked on her door. I heard footsteps and long flowing orange hair caught my eyes as the door open.

"Karin!" She exclaimed excited.

"I brought you your dress." I handed over the plastic bag. She thanked me and invited me in but I had to decline the offer.

"There's still a lot to do so I can't really linger." I excused myself.

"How is Rukia?" She asked quickly.

"Not as stressed out as she should be, but that's a good thing." I waved and was headed back home. I was not lying, some of Ichigo's guests will want to stay with us and so me and Yuzu were going to tidy a few rooms but being a medical clinic that didn't leave much room for anything else but our patients. I entered the house to find Yuzu washing the dishes.

"You're not tired?" I asked helping her dry them.

"I'm excited. Rukia said her brother's going to be walking her down the aisle. I can't wait to meet these people her and Ichigo keep talking about." They did sound interesting. "Maybe there'll be someone among them…"

"I'm going to shower, good night Yuzu." I squeezed her hand ignoring her words.

"Good night Karin." She smiled and walked up the stairs not pressing the matter. The house was quiet as I stepped out of the bathroom I was wrapped only in a towel; suddenly I felt something behind me and turning I'd bumped into someone. I fell into him but he caught a hold of me, we landed on the ground. His silver hair was unnatural and penetrating bright turquoise eyes ever watching me, it seemed he was blushing. He was indeed handsome. Unlike anyone I ever saw.

"I can't catch a break, why is someone always half naked?" His tone annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Owner Tite Kubo**

**Chapter Two**

"It looks like the captain decided to have fun without us." I heard now. We were still seated on the cold ground and I looked up at the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful, curly orange hair just a shade darker than Orihime. Her outfit a little scandalous like a revealing form fitting black robe but, it was nothing like here in the modern world.

"Is that Ichigo's younger sister you're holding Captain Hitsugaya?" I looked over to see a bald man talking now.

"If you two want some time alone then…" Another with odd tattoos on his eyebrows started but, the one they called captain gave him a stare that was so cold even I felt it.

"That's unnecessary." He helped me to my feet. He was almost as tall as Ichigo.

"We apologize for entering your place so late but we could not wait…"

"She could not wait." The one with the tattoo said now.

"To be here." I must've looked shocked and confused, which was how I felt. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto; the one with the strange tattoo is Renji…"

"They're not strange Matsumoto, they're different." He corrected. I was trying to move away from the silver hair male when I noticed my bracelet was caught on the loop of his strange robe.

"This is Ikkaru Madarame you can call him_ baldy_." She laughed.

"No she can't." He defends.

"That one with the weird feather on his eyebrows is YumichikaAyasegawa." He bowed his head. "The one that's holding you is Toshiro Hitsugaya." She finished the introduction.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." He also corrected. Then he noticed that I was trying to unhook my bracelet from his loop with no success.

"Where is Ichigo?" The one named Renji asked.

"He went to spend the night at Chad's." I started still pulling on the loop.

"Captain we should head there instead." The one name Ikkaru said now. As I pulled free my bracelet I angled my head sided ways and hit the one they called captain in the chin, trying to apologize I reached for his face when my towel slipped, his reaction was to help me so he pulled me towards him and pinned me against the wall. His face flushing I heard the gasps of all his comrades behind us. I could feel his breath on my neck, his hard muscle pressing the coldness of the cloth tightly on my skin. I felt my heart beat rapidly and could slightly hear his.

"Lieutenant." He murmured. She picked up my towel.

"You're never any fun Captain." She teased him. The others turned as I grabbed for the towel. I thanked her and he pulled slowly away from me turning his back as well.

"Wow Ichigo's little sister you filled out nice." Rangiku Matsumoto comment and I heard her captain hiss. She turned around as well. My damped hair was clinging to my skin and I needed to change.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Ichigo, he won't be back till the morning so why don't you stay in the guest rooms or if you want he's at Chad's." I tried again, making my voice as normal as possible. That had been a very intimate moment between me and a complete stranger.

"Matsumoto you may remain here if you chose." The captain said turning to face me now; his face had a hint of red; only it was composed to look like their leader once again. He nodded his head to the rest of them and they headed towards the door.

"I think I'll head to Orihime, I haven't seen her in a while." She turned to follow them. "Have pleasant dreams Ichigo's little sister." She smiled at me with that I felt my cheeks burn. I locked the door and headed to my room, which was Ichigo's old room. Since he's been away to college I had changed it to fit my mood. I put on a pair of shorts and my soccer jersey. Brushed my hair and pulled the covers down. The alarm was set and tonight had been busy. I sighed and closed my eyes and then I saw his face. His beautiful turquoise eyes staring at me, sending chills down my spine. _What was the matter with me?_ _Go to_ _sleep Karin_. I ordered myself. He maybe have been embarrassed but he seemed distant, like he was far away not attached to his emotions at all, although he was not lacking in the physical appearances. I applaud the soul society they had extremely crafted fine looking soldiers.

The sun was not even up yet when I heard Yuzu's early routine, she was the morning person and the one who did all the house chores. The cooking and the cleaning, for everyday needs it was Yuzu that took care of it. I sat up shaking myself awake, today was not the day to hit my alarm clock and go back to bed. Today we all rejoiced that my idiot brother was getting married.

"My baby, are you awake yet?" That moron was up as well. I groaned as my door swung open. "Good morning…" He sung but, I moved out of the way so I didn't kick him in the face again.

"Don't you have other things to do then harass people early in the morning?" I moved towards the washroom. Rukia was just coming out of the guest room.

"Morning Karin." She came over to me.

"Rukia you're awake." That moron hugged her, I kicked him then. He was on the floor in pain crying out for my dead mother, so dramatic.

"Nervous?" I teased as I hurried her towards the washroom as well.

"Of course not, do you know if my brother or the others are here?" She stretched.

"Not your brother but, a few of your friends did arrive last night." I started as Yuzu spotted us.

"That's strange I would have noticed that, unless Toshiro was with them." She wrinkled her cute nose. Why would the silver hair guy have anything to do with it?

"Toshiro, that's an adorable name, is he good looking?" Yuzu asked handing Rukia some towels. I wanted to nod my head but thought better not, knowing Rukia and Yuzu matchmaking would be in their eyes.

"He prefers it if you called him Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia laughed thanking Yuzu for the towels. "And to answer your question Yuzu, he's extremely drop dead gorgeous." She winked then adding. "You never heard that from me so no telling Ichigo." Yuzu laughed and after that our hectic day began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I wish they were mine.**

**Chapter Three**

The event of the morning was all so hazy now that we were all at the church getting ready to walk down the aisle. Yuzu was helping Rukia with the last touches of her veil and me and Orihime were zipping each other into our back lace dresses. Meaning that the back of our brides maid dresses had detailed lacing on it were the front was simple and without any design. Rukia decided that since people were mostly only going to see our backs it should be worth more of the effort. Her colours were a soft violet matching her eyes, we all agreed without hesitation. I liked that it was knee length so that made it easier for me not to trip. Then there was a knock on the door and opening it we were greeted with raven black hair and calm grey eyes. I guess this was Rukia's brother, with the nobility line Rukia informed me he wore three white head pieces. It seemed everyone was the same height as my brother, or maybe we were just that much shorter. It didn't go unnoticed that he was very handsome, all eyes on him. Then the rest of our escorts showed up, only my father would stay by Ichigo's side. Chad his best man would take maid of honor Orihime down first. Then his other two best friends Keigo Asano and Mirzurio Kojima would take me and Yuzu right after.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, Keigo kept whispering how beautiful I was and it was so embarrassing and I was trying hard not to hit him, a fake smile plaster on my face. Yuzu who always looked amazing was smiling ear to ear and blushed when her boyfriend Jinta was staring at her, who probably wants to beat Mizruiro to death for touching his girl. My brother looked like the man he was, ready for the next step in his life. His strawberry orange hair was still the same but his features were no longer that of youth, adolescent's gone. He stood like a warrior ready to defend and honor. I felt myself have a sincere smile for that, and from the corner of my eyes caught turquoise eyes on me, but I continued forward until we stood watching the groom. He looked over to me with a quick wink, the older brother I loved. Then the Wagner's bridal chorus started playing and everyone stood waiting for the bride to enter. She took everyone's breath away as the room was silent even my lunatic father couldn't ruin this moment. Her brother played the part well as he glided her towards us. Her princess style ivory dress decorated in glittery jewels, the sweetheart neckline showing just enough skin, because she didn't want to go bare shoulder so she had them add a small sleeve jacket with lace detailing as well. Ichigo bowed as her brother rested her hand into his, a sign of respect, then the ceremony begun.

Posing for pictures afterwards was more annoying, I mean how many different takes can one person do? When it was just the bride and groom I took that moment to sit and take off the heels.

"I forgot to tell you all day today, that you look absolute beautiful." I looked up to see Yuzu taking a seat beside me.

"You look beautiful all the time." I smirked at her.

"You know what I mean, it's not every day we see you in something other than your shorts and t-shirt." She laughed.

"Jinta looked annoyed." I started.

"Did he? He doesn't like other men touching me." So she did notice, we were just chatting when Chad came towards us.

"Ladies it's time to head to the dining hall." I put back on my heels and he helped us up. After the food, the first dance and the bouquet toss. I moved towards the exit deciding I needed some fresh air. I turned my head and saw Orihime with her stoic looking boyfriend; he was pale skin and had deep green eyes. She had forced him onto the dance floor, though he didn't want to, he obliges and reluctantly did as she asked. All of Ichigo's friends even the ones who stopped by last night had drinks in their hands and were dancing to the music. Rukia was snacking at one of the dessert tables and talking with the red head named Rangiku. Yuzu with her boyfriend Jinta were there as well. My insane father was talking with Rukia's brother, Mr. Urahara and Miss Shihion at a nearby seating so I left discreetly. I let out a deep sighed and gazed into the night sky. I was pretty worn out, wanted nothing more than to lie down. I tried to stretch my arms but the dress was a bit tight and I pulled back. I almost didn't notice the other occupant that was on the other side. We just stared at each other neither one saying a word.

"Captain you must come join us for a drink." His lieutenant came towards him in a drunken splendor.

"I'm here to supervise not to join you on your merry little joyrides." He brushed her off.

"Don't be like that Mr. party pooper, come on or we'll force this drinks down your throat." She grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him inside. I heard him groan and then the music muted his cursing.

"Karin, dad has already gone home for the night but, you and Yuzu are staying here I don't want you to leave without seeing us off tomorrow." Ichigo said as I came back into the hall.

"Of course big brother." I took his hand.

"Have you seen Toshiro? I wanted him to meet you." I shook my head because there was no need, we already met.

"Why did you want him to meet me?" I asked, curious.

"You both like soccer, see you already have that in common. Maybe you can have one dance without inflicting pain to your partner." He raised an eyebrow.

"He grabbed my lower backside so I reacted, I will apologize to Keigo when he apologizes for being the scum of the earth." I noted.

"He did deserve it." Ichigo agreed. He looked over to see Rukia taking another drink and he wanted to prevent that so he left. I removed myself from the hall and wanting a moment to gather my thoughts I went into the coat closet.

"I can't find her anywhere." Was it Yuzu?

"Maybe she already called it a night, let's look upstairs." Jinta's voice now, I moved farther into the coats and hit something, it felt solid like a body I almost screamed but a hand covered my mouth. The skin felt cool.

"I don't want to drink anymore so please do not scream." It was Toshiro. He released the hand from my mouth.

"You're their captain; you can refuse if you want." I said now.

"As if these hellions would take no for an answer." I laughed at those words.

"So hiding in the coat closet is better?" I only meant to tease.

"Why are you hiding here?" He retorted.

"I'm not hiding; I came to get my coat." I lied and he knew it when I saw him smirk. When he did that his features were enhanced. Did he not realize how good looking he was? By the Gods he was, looking at his skin it was flawless. This man could not be real.

"I wonder if the captain decided to take Ichigo's little sister home." Someone said now.

"Who won't want to take her home? Didn't you see that body?" Another said. I blushed at those words.

"My God that girl is something else." Another voice spoke. "Ichigo could have prepared us for this."

"Hey you guys do realize that's Ichigo's little sister you're talking about?" A female voice this time interrupting. Someone at least had some sense. "Her racks were pretty big for such a small body, the captain got to feel them, maybe we should ask him how they were." My thoughts were too quick. I looked over he was red, I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Then his eyebrows lowered and I knew he was upset, the room felt colder.

"The captain would be less annoyed if he was able to take her to his bed instead of paperwork, let's suggested it to him." They all agreed. I betting it was their funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter Four**

Chad and Orihime did their toast and everyone applaud and I couldn't believe my father didn't stay till the end. I wanted to call him on my cell and start yelling but, there was still too much to do. Ichigo had booked the brides maid and grooms men rooms at the hotel next to the hall. Seeing as Rangiku was staying with Orihime she decided to join our little group. And with her came the other three and a very angry captain. I had to beg him to stop so that he didn't ruin my brother's night. Lucky for me he was a very reasonable person, less forgiving about the situation his comrades were in because I didn't think they were going to get away with the rage they provoked inside about all his flaws. We exited the closet at different times and seeing Ichigo's guests drunk out of their minds was entertaining in itself.

"Would everyone join me and my beautiful bride Rukia for our last dance of the night?" Ichigo announced and one by one couple filled the floor as the slow song came on.

"Toshiro this is Karin." I was suddenly shoved into his arms.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." He snarled at him.

"Still the same." Ichigo snickered and went to find Rukia.

"You don't have to dance with me." I started but he had already moved us to join the crowd.

"Sounds like a challenge to me?" I heard now. He pressed his body close and I felt the muscles that lay beneath the suit he was wearing. His hands were on my waist and my arms around his neck.

"I only challenge people that I'm sure I can beat." I said now.

"So that wasn't a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're a strange one Toshiro. Do they not let you out of the office?" He lowered his head.

"That's captain Hitsugaya." He whispered in my ear. I moved my head to look into those turquoise eyes and then I saw him smirk. The hint of alcohol I can smell.

"I like Toshiro better." I corrected and the smirk left his face. As the music ended I turned to thank him for the dance and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. It was a sweet kiss not hungry or savage, just a simple touch. Suddenly there was panic on his face and he disappeared completely. I pressed a finger to my mouth where it lingered. Why had he done that? He sure was odd. As the night was winding down to the very last guest, I spotted Yuzu with her boyfriend Jinta saying good night.

"I'll see you at the shop in the morning I promise." She said to him. He held her close and whispered something in her ears. She slapped him playfully and then she walked him out.

"Yuzu might be next you know?" Ichigo had his hand on my shoulder.

"In a couple years I'll agree with you but I still think it's a little soon." He extended his hand for Rukia to take and we left to the hotel.

"Maybe it'll be Karin that'll get married next." Rukia winked at me.

"Not unless he has a death wish." I comment.

"Weren't you dancing with Toshiro? Don't you want to married to him?" She laughed.

"Yes Rukia I want to _marry_ him, oh please let him be my_ husband_." I mocked sarcastically.

"I'm betting that's a no." Ichigo added in. We walked out of the elevator and they walked towards their suite.

"See you in the morning." They waved to me. I unlocked the door to mine and Yuzu's room but it was still dark meaning she was still with Jinta. I would have to wait for her to get out of my dress but, I could easily ask Orihime to unzip it. I left to find her. I knocked on her door but there was no answer just as I was turning to head back to my room I smashed into someone. We really had a bad habit of running into each other. His face flushed as he caught me but, only for that second because his calm composure almost hid it well. He released me without any effort and started to move away.

"Do you know where Orihime is?" I asked before he could make his escape.

"They went out to do more celebrating." He was pushing the door open to Orihime room when I grabbed onto his arm. He looked down at me. His tie was loosened and the top of his collar shirt was unbuttoned, probably ready to call it a night.

"Please do me a favor." I started.

"Alright." He said hesitantly. I turned so that my back was towards him. As soon as I pushed up my hair I heard him inhale finally understanding what I wanted him to do. Then I felt a hand on the small of my back and another near my neck. The hint of air coming from his nose, the light smell of alcohol as it passed slowly from his mouth. They had forced him to drink but I didn't think it was enough for him to be distraught. The zipper slowly being drawn down as I felt the light air touch my back, then he paused. He didn't go any further down probably too embarrassed about our situation. I turned to thank him but he had already stepped away from me and I saw the door close. I re-entered my room and took off the dress, I threw on the clothes that Yuzu had packed for me and buried myself under the covers, hoping the butterflies in my stomach would subside; it had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: They belong to Tite Kubo **

**Chapter Five**

I woke with someone's arms around me. From the sweet smell of peaches I knew it was Yuzu. I turned slowly to face her.

"Morning." I managed. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. It was a habit for Yuzu to always end up in my bed, instead of her own.

"Hello, you." She sat up and stretched.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked as we both looked at the clock. It was just about six.

"They won't let me or Jinta leave. I wished you would have joined us, Ichigo's friends are very entertaining but, we did notice that their captain was missing."

"I'm glad it was a good night, Ichigo and Rukia are expecting us." I stood up changing the subject and stretched now. We got dressed and packed our bags just as the knocking came.

"Morning Karin, morning Yuzu, did you two have a good rest?" Ichigo asked.

"Not as peaceful as some." I winked and his face went into scowled mode.

"Karin please try not to tease your brother so early in the morning." Rukia laughed standing behind his tall frame.

"I have to tease him now, you two will be away for two weeks." I smiled at her. The other doors started opening and Orihime came out with her boyfriend. The lovely redhead: Rangiku, then Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaru and their captain behind them. The four of them looked like they were in a train wreck, their eyes bloodshot and their clothes dishevel. Their captain was composed and looked like he was an early riser.

"GOOD MORNING!" Orihime sung out as we all headed for the elevators. She was always very perky, nothing got her down. She and Rukia began chatting as everyone tried to get into the now crowded elevator. I grabbed for Yuzu as the elevator doors started to close.

"We'll take the next one." I waved as the door closed.

"I was talking with Rangiku last night; she also thinks that you and her captain make a very good looking couple." Yuzu started and I put my hand up right away stopping her.

"No matchmaking Yuzu." I warned as we stepped into the opening elevator.

"Why not? I can already see he's perfect for you." She pressed closer to me, her brown eyes twinkling. I moved in closer to try to throw her off. When the doors opened to the people waiting it probably looked like I was going to kiss her. There was murmuring as I smiled and pulled myself slowly away from Yuzu. Yuzu only laughed.

"Aren't they sisters?' I heard a male voice.

"It's nothing like that Keigo. Stop playing and let's go have breakfast." Ichigo demanded.

"If Jinta ever found out that Karin kissed Yuzu he throw a fit." Rukia laughed taking Ichigo's hand.

"I can kiss Yuzu anytime I want." I stated winking at her. The restaurant was opened and we all took our seats, more people than Ichigo had anticipated but he was too lost in Rukia too care.

"How long are you guys planning to stay, Toshiro?" He asked their captain.

"Only until tonight," He answered without taking his eyes off his food. "And that's captain Hitsugaya to you."

"That's a quick visit even Byakuya, is planning to stay at least two weeks here."

"That's Captain Kuchiki to you Ichigo." Renji looked up to scold him.

"Not all of us can afford that luxury." Toshiro continued eating his food without looking at him.

"Come on captain we're on vacation, let's stay and go back when captain Kuchiki goes back." Rangiku placed her arms around him like he was her brother. He looked annoyed but, it didn't seem her closeness bothered him at all, like how they would normally be if he wasn't in his captain status.

"You all may stay but, I have paperwork." He finally said and they all cheered.

"You should stay too Toshiro, there's plenty to do here." Rukia tried now.

"Or someone to do here." Another voice snickered lightly. That made him grip the end of the table and suddenly it froze. How did he do that? Ichigo pulled Rukia back without a hint of expression on his face.

"Captain, they're just joking." Rangiku said quickly to ease his mood.

"I can take a joke." He said with an eerie calm voice. The four of them looked up with fears in their eyes. He touched the table again and it melted turning into water and with that we all got wet. Only Ichigo and Rukia were safe because they had already anticipated this was going to happen so they stood up. The people on the other side of the table barely noticed because Orihime was entertaining them.

"Congratulation Kurosaki, Rukia." He said before turning and leaving the table. He was gone before anyone else could stop him.

"That was very rude." Yuzu suddenly said. "How did he do that?" She asked Ichigo.

"_Captain_ isn't just his title." Ichigo smirked now.

"We're in trouble." Ikkaru said as he continued to eat his food like that hadn't happen.

"Let's finish eating and deal with our captain later." They all agreed. I turned to Yuzu.

"Shall we go home and change?" She nodded after the heartfelt good byes me and Yuzu walked home with our soaked clothes.

"He seems very calm and collected but, I'm beginning to think he has a lot of stored up anger." Yuzu pointed out.

"I think he's calm and collected because he has to be, don't you think he's much younger than them to be with such a title?" I asked her now.

"Rukia told me that he is the youngest captain they ever had though he's grown physically he's still immature." Yuzu smiled looking at me.

"It must not be all that much fun shouldering such responsibilities and troublesome comrades." I defend without knowing why I was doing that.

"Something happened between you two didn't it?" Yuzu asked her eyes large.

"What do you mean?" I tried now. "Just because you want something to happen between us doesn't mean it will."

"Oh, I do want something to happen with you two and I hope it'll be very soon so that I can attend another wedding. The food was very delightful didn't you think so?" Yuzu was Yuzu and our serious conversation turned into a useless one. Laughing we pushed the door open to our house. Goat chin was already about his morning routine and came running to hug us the minute he heard the door. I dodged his attack after seventeen years, he was very predictable. Yuzu however was always polite and allow his insanity to continue.

"How was the breakfast my baby?" He asked her.

"Don't be creepy, you weirdo. Why did you leave so early yesterday?" I asked putting down the bags.

"Someone had to be here to protect our house my sweet Karin." He almost got his arms around me but, I was quicker and kicked him in the shin. He cried out in pain and Yuzu went to help him.

"I'm going to head out for a run, so stop being an idiot." I went upstairs to change into my shorts and shirt, grabbing my iPod, I headed back downstairs.

"Karin if you run by shop can you give this letter to Jinta please?" Yuzu asked as she came towards me.

"In this day and age of technology you're still writing letters?" I teased and took the pink envelope.

"Some things are worth persevering and kept as a tribute to tradition I believe." I smiled hugging her.

"And honor, with chivalry and the perfect love right?" I laughed as she pouted.

"Those things are not dead; they're just resting until they are needed." I kissed her forehead and grabbed a bottle of water before heading out the door. Yuzu had her head stuck in the clouds but, I loved that about her, it kept me more grounded and I would protect her from reality as longest I could. God help Jinta if he ever broke her heart. Not only I would kill him but, Ichigo would probably make sure there was no trace of him left in this world or the next. I had just reached the bridge close to Mr. Urahara shop when I saw him standing there. He did look like a normal teenager, plain white t-shirt, washed out jeans and a stripe vest to match the combat boots he had on. He was _not_ a normal teenager I noted. He had spiky silver hair and blazing turquoise eyes, so very haunting you would never forget them once you saw them. He turned as if he was sensing something, his posture went straight and he watched me.

"Thanks." I managed before he took off again. It was as if he didn't hear me and he turned to walk away. _He did see me right?_ I was walking towards the bridge before I knew it. There was Jinta coming out of the shop. He waved as he saw me, and then his face went from calm to disturbed in less than the second I was on the bridge, the explosion was loud and I felt my body being thrown. Suddenly arms were around me and I could feel us falling into the water. I was too shock to scream, I closed my eyes.

"You're welcome." The tone I knew all too well. "Why are they back?" I opened my eyes at that question. I saw what seemed to be the sky faded to black as the darkness was closing around us. There was no impact as I felt his body. He was on his knees and I was right beside him.

"Welcome back captain Hitsugaya." A voice echoed in my ears.

"Back where?" I asked looking around. My eyes were slowing adjusting to the room.

"Soul Society." Came the unexpected answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, I wish they did.**

**Chapter Six**

Where the heck did they say I was? Soul Society? What was this a joke? There was no way. The captain stood up and pulled me along with him.

"I think my hearing must be off, where did you just say we are?" I dusted off my shorts and slowly moved away from him. He stood to his full height.

"Your hearing correctly, we have entered Soul Society" His eyes watched me.

"Why are we here?" I asked now still unsure. "I'm not dead am I?"

"It was the only way to protect you from the hollows that was savagely trying to kill you."

"Captain Hitsugaya are you saying that they have returned?" The officer asked. He nodded.

"Inform the captain-commander immediately and set up a meeting as soon as possible." He ordered.

"I still don't understand." I continued looking around the paper walls. It was a traditional Japanese style house with a very modern twist. There were three desks, the master one must have been his. There was tons of paper stacked up. He wasn't lying about paperwork.

"I'll explain it after the meeting, I'll let one of the officers escort you to the guest house." I grabbed his hand.

"Explain it now. I don't want to be in an unfamiliar place unaware of what's going on, and with Yuzu in danger."

"She isn't in danger, she's well protected, and I have a meeting to go to." He pulled my fingers free and left the room. And just like he said someone greeted me and walked me towards an isolated house.

"Please rest here." And before I could say anything they were gone. _What was going on? Hollows?_ From what Rukia's told me I either have to be dead or enter through the _Senkaimon_, the gate that opens to get through the soul society. There was another way but how can I turn into a _Jigokucho_, also known as a hell butterfly? That was what they did, not me a normal living breathing human being. I sat on the bed trying hard not to storm into the meeting to get answers. Why was I here? If these hollows were dangerous why wasn't Ichigo informed? What perfect timing he was just getting ready to begin his married life. The more time that passed more unwanted questions came into my head. _Didn't you have to be a soul to be here? Was he going to get punished for bringing an unwelcome guest into his world? Wait a minute I didn't come here of my own free will he decided to save me and that's where we are now. Not that I'm not grateful but there were probably certain rules that goes along with what he had done._

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, that brought me awake. Opening my eyes I was greeted by those turquoise ones. I sat up and he remained staring at me, what was he looking at? Did I have something on my face?

"Am I free to return home?" I asked before he could say anything.

"The gate that was opened for me will not be allowed to be used for another two weeks." As he said this he pulled a chair from the desk to sit on. Why didn't he sit on the bed like a normal person would have?

"The gate was opened above the water on the bridge?" I was confused. Didn't Mr. Urahara open the gate to the soul society in his shop?

"He has learned to open them anywhere, you just happened to be there as it was opening and it was the only thing I could do to save you from being torn apart." He explained calmly.

"Torn apart by these things you call hollows? Why would they want me?" I asked a little worried. I was still thinking of my sister.

"You have a very high spiritual level even if you're unaware of it. It radiates from you so freely." When he said that I could feel it move towards him, how did I do that?

"How is it possible for me to be here? Did I drown in the water?" He shook his head.

"I brought you here on survival instinct alone so I don't understand it myself how your body is maintaining the breathing level that it is, not being a soul." I wasn't an unreasonable being but at that moment my own instincts took over and I slapped him. He was stunned but remained unmoved. That actually hurt my hand but, I didn't let it show. His cheek started turning red.

"Without knowing if I would live or die here you did it anyways, how is it that your title as captain was so blinded that you could have already killed an innocent life by trying to protect it? What if my body couldn't maintain the balance of this world and it crushed me? How would you atone for that mistake _Captain_?" That made me angrier so I moved to hit him again but he was quick and it had us rolling on the ground. If it wasn't for his height and his more muscle form I won't be the one beneath him. He didn't need to catch a breath at all. He caught my raging fist and placed them above my head. Our chest pressing close together only my breathing was hard, that was almost a work out.

"I apologize for saving your life but, it is a good deed that I'm not willing to take back, so if you would forgive me I will find a way to be more selfish next time." Was he being sarcastic because I had not acknowledged that I was still alive because of him? I did know that but, after he said those words it made me more upset. _A good deed?_ I was just a part of his duty?Protecting people was in his job description after all. Why was I so annoyed by it?

"The minute you release my hand I'm going to punch you in the face." I warned glaring up at him. His turquoise eyes darken and he smirked. Even in the little light we had he was flawless to a fault. So incredibly gorgeous, he was perfect.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to keep you like this until that threat is useless." He was mocking me. If someone were to walk in on us, it would look like he was taking advantage of me but, I was wondering if he saw it like that at all. He was probably use to restraining people from hitting him every day. Suddenly he lowered his face to mine. "If I had indeed been the cause of your demise I would have atone for it, every day." I could hear it in his voice that he was truly sincere but my irrational mind didn't agree.

"Empty words." I challenged. "You would have gone on with your…" He interrupted me by kissing me again. This time I could fell the coldness of his lips on mine and it wasn't a simple kiss, it was a needed to calm me down kind. Then he moved away with such speed that I was caught off guard. He was by the door as I sat up. Then I tasted something salty against my mouth. I touched it, blood.

"You bit my lip." I accused.

"Sleep well." He raised an eyebrow. "That was me being more selfish." With that he was gone and I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. _That dummy_. What was that supposed to mean? I stood up and stretched my sore bones and noticed on the table there was food and a change of clothes. I guess he didn't get a chance to announce those things with me trying to kill him. Tomorrow I'll thank him properly and I'll also kick him for biting me. I smiled at that thought and sat down to eat something so that my stomach would silent itself, butterflies or not.


End file.
